If Only to Save you
by Karas98
Summary: Vegeta-si is still there, Vegeta did Kill Frieza but at the Cost of Bulmas Life. Still eight months after he hears her call his name. And when Friezas Main ship Crashes in the Shikon Dessert and her ki Thrives in side. But not all rewards are perfect.BV


If Only to save you……

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ….. but if I had id have chosen to show how B&V got together.

Any way no with the story this is my 3rd I'm still continuing What you could do but stuck on it so give suggestions plz.

Buy the way I Have a Soul caliber fic and no one will tell me if it's Flash or Trash so plz it called a Shadow Assassins Love. If its Trash tell me and I can get rid of it.

Sorry on with the story for real this time.

"Said words"

"_thought words"_

"_**something calling him/him hearing bulmas inner struggle"**_

*Past Said words*

Present Day

V's P.O.V

He was being called to the throne room. His father had to see him for what he had no clue. What Pissed him off if that his father said "you'll find out when you get here"…not only that but he had been training. Early that day he had finally succeeded in reenacting the emotions that had allowed him to turn Super Sayain and destroy Frieza. At that thought he stopped.

"_but it cost her… her life"_

for the first time since her death tears rimmed his eyes but he quickly got rid of as he remembered her last words *If Only to Save you*

And she had the moment her Ki disappeared he lost it he reveled in anguish and agony as he heard Frieza laugh

Memory Flash

*You actually thought I would allow her to live with that thing inside her. Hahahaha How stupid you must be. It's stupendous how you Sayains are still alive.*

End

"Vegeta"

He felt his Ki rise and his Fist were filled with blood as it spilled over on the floor and a Maid looked at him in Horror. He calmed himself immediately. And remembered he was Needed in the throne room.

As he entered his father gave him the What-in-the-hell-took-so-long-Boy look and for the first time in 8 months he realized how much that look Irritated him.

"What is so Important that it must disturb my training, Old Man"

"Well if you must ask, Brat, then you aren't training hard enough if you didn't feel the ground shake. Remnants of Frieza ship crashed in the Shikon dessert an hour ago!

"Vegeta"

* that Voice it can't be… she's gone I felt her Ki disappear*

He traced out the message through the air on a signal that was slowly pulsing like it was striving to live…… he listened intently for a moment but only found silence then it hit him as if he was standing next to her in her Cries.

"_**VEGETA!"**_

In that instant her Ki Jumped form Striving to thriving. He wasted no time and put two fingers to his head and vanished.

Katowa's P.O.V

She Had had that irritating Dream again of a person she thought looked like her being killed by another person she didn't know. And the woman saying words she couldn't make out. Then she had said a name but could never remember it.

She put it side she hated that dream. She decided to find out were she was and then train her to hone her new powers. From a guy who said he knew her before her accident and told her to find the person who was his rival a prince of a Sayain race and tell him he was right he was going to die from his injury the man had given him but he had done something use full with the four hours he had left to live. He had saved some one.

"He saved me… but why send me to tell a man that had killed him that he spent the last moments of his life doing something good…its stupid…. It's wasting my time that I could spend on my invent-."

She felt a sudden Ki jump next to her and jumped on to a rafter beam that had come loose due to an explosion that had occurred on the ship while she was in space. Lucky it was in the dark.

The moment she saw it clearly she let loose one of her best Ki Attacks.

V'S P.O.V

Just as he got there he could have sworn he saw her. And just as he thought that he heard her Voice.

"Katowa!"

he had a split second to bock or move, he moved. In that instant half the ship disintegrated.

He watched from above as she got down from a now exposed rafter Beam. And with out falter looked from the ground to him. But what he had missed was her quick assault with her fist to his back.

Only to be stopped mid air by his ankle being caught on some thing, he looked up to find her holding on to it he raised his hand and formed a Ki in it the Bulma he knew was gone he was right who ever this was not her. Just as he had it high enough he looked at her and smirked.

"_**don't hurt him"**_

He watched her let him go as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. And her Ki raised she clutched her head in anguish. She screamed and screamed and jerked her head up as she raged. Suddenly and with out warning in her fit of rage she turned Supersayain but the aura started to fade from Gold To Black

"Please Listen to me you don't have to hurt him I know it seems hard to believe-"

"SHUT UP!" she released a wave that seemed harmless.

Suddenly everything exploded and he felt as if he would explode as well. his vision went blurry as he watched some thing fall from in front of him he watched it and his vision came back just to see her hit the floor with such force the ground cracked around her.

And within that second her Ki went back to Striving to survive.

He floated down to her and looked at her though she looked exactly like her this wasn't her. At least her mind wasn't there. He began to walk way

"Help Me I'm In here…… I Just Cant find my way out of this…… Darkness….. this hate….. I am here somewhere…. And only you can find away… to bring me out."

"It is her but how I felt her Ki disappear"

He looked toward the sky and remembered her words from the first day they met

* Heaven Rewards all who do good things but the reward isn't always what you expect….Sometimes it's a reward that needs a little help Shinning.. you know like an old bot that's in the corner that could be something great, it just its wires are crossed and you have to uncross them… but once you do, you can see how great it can be. Not every that looks like it a lost cause is doomed. Not every reward is Perfect.*

he looked back at her " crossed wires" he went and picked her up. Her enhanced Version of the Regeneration tank could fix effects caused buy damage to Head. Hopefully this was one of them. But as he walked he noticed some thing her scent was stronger. And had a Ferral smell to it that is normally caused by the Maturus gene found in female Sayains but that was impossible he knew she was human and forced it from his mind. Long enough to Instant Transmission to the palace.

As he Appeared in the med wing all male Scientist stopped while the females kept working. He knew the males hadn't Sensed him but soon found out why the stopped. They were staring at Her. One of the Nurses asked the Guards to pull them out before they got them selves killed. That's when she gasped About a Cerulean Snake wrapped around his arm. He froze Those were the Only thing on this planet that could kill Any Sayain besides another Sayain. but as he went to Carefully remove it wound its self around bulmas waist and realized it was actually furry and her tail.

"I never Saw a blue tail Before"

"Her hair look its blue too I thought it was an ice pack"

"maybe She is one of those rare offspring we herd about you know where when One Female Sayain finds her true Mate the get a Perfect Child ."

"Shut Up! I will make sure you death is unbearable if you gabbing cost her, her life. Get her to the RT 09 NOW!"

He watched as the nurses took her from him and followed them. To make sure they're trembling didn't get her killed. He calmed him self and lowered his watching as everyone relaxed. Soon she was in the tank. And soon he would know if His Bulma would return to him. And if this part of her would be gone forever.

~A/N~ a dream inspired me to write this I have the rest planned out if is now good help me Make it Better every Writer needs a good editor and I want you all to help so Please R&R that could only make this Better.


End file.
